Portable electronic devices have experienced widespread use during recent times. Cabling to connect portable electronic devices, distribution of content to portable electronic devices, and security protocols related to portable electronic devices have been developed.
Despite the progress made in the field of portable electronic devices, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to portable electronic devices.